A liquid crystal display panel usually includes sub-pixels for displaying different colors. For example, a RGB color system display device includes red, green and blue sub-pixels, and a CMY (cyan, magenta, yellow) color system display device includes cyan, magenta and yellow sub-pixels. In addition to such three-primary-color system display devices, multi-primary-color system display devices are also promoted. For example, a RGBW color system display device includes red, green, blue and white sub-pixels. In general, a RGB color system display device has a color gamut as shown in FIG. 1A.
To enlarge the color gamut, adjusting data signals is applied to the display panel. For example, transforming color gamut signals is employed to enlarge the color gamut. However, transforming color gamut signals causes the increase of computational complexity of a displayer and even causes the chromatic aberration that results in image distortion.
In addition, multi-primary-color system display panels usually include a color filter for filtering light except the light of a certain color corresponding to a single light source, but the thickness of the color filter causes the decrease of the transmittance of the display panel, resulting in the offset of frame images.
Accordingly, how to broaden the color gamut of a display apparatus and enhance the optical quality of the display apparatus is what the persons skilled in the art are striving toward.